


套路 第五十六章

by axwan (orphan_account)



Series: 套路 [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/axwan
Summary: 套路 第五十六章





	套路 第五十六章

第五十六章  
顾连森的下身贴在冰凉的铁柜上，湿漉漉的短裤也跟着变得冰凉，激得他抖了抖，开始扭动挣扎起来。但他越动，身后抵着他的硬物就越兴奋，耳边的呼吸声也越粗重。顾连森简直绝望了。  
“你疯了！这可是在外面啊！会被人看见的！”  
“看不到的。”  
叶惺已经被情欲烧昏了头，手撩开顾连森短裤宽松的裤脚，摸了进去，伸到前头握住他半硬的阴茎套弄，没几下手里的东西便硬了起来，神气十足地胀满了他的手，叶惺才满意地捏了捏，带着满手滑腻的体液，探向后方的甬道，毫不犹豫地插了一根手指进去。  
“嗯！喂！快住手啊……啊！”  
叶惺按着身下拼命挣扎的人，紧紧地叼着他的后颈，那凶狠的样子像是一头掌控着猎物的雄狮，手上却极其温柔地开拓着紧致的肠道。  
“宝宝，放松点，我没有带润滑。”  
“没有你就不要做了啊！”顾连森绝望地吼道。  
“嘘，有人要进来了。”  
顾连森顿时吓得不敢动弹，竖起耳朵听着门外的动静，只听到不少人聊着天在门外走过，没有人停下，也没有开门的动静。他松了口气，才意识到身后胀得难受，叶惺这混蛋趁着他分神的时候又捅了两根手指进来。  
“啊……别按那了！你骗我！你这个大屁……嗯……骗子……”  
叶惺的食指与中指娴熟地按在腺体正上方的肠肉上，还小幅度地画着圈，惹得顾连森话都说不稳了，才低低地笑了一声，说：  
“嗯？大屁眼子？现在是谁的屁眼比较大？”  
叶惺不再刺激那脆弱的腺体了，抽出手又伸到前方摸了一把，果不其然前方硬邦邦的性器在刚刚的刺激下又吐出了不少黏液，沾了满手滑腻之后，叶惺才把三根手指捅进了那还未合拢的后穴，迅速地进出着。  
自产自销虽然效果不太好，但顾连森半趴在柜上，一手捂着嘴，另一只手用力地抓着柜门，后颈的一片白皙的皮肤都泛起了红，显是动了情。  
叶惺看见他这个样子，双目通红，再也忍耐不住，皮带都来不及解，只拉开牛仔裤的拉链，放出了粗长的性器，就直接从短裤的裤腿下闯了进去，挤进了那个紧致灼热的后穴里。  
“啊……！”  
“嗯……”  
两人同时呻吟出声，顾连森是痛的，叶惺是爽的。  
“你，出去……很痛……”  
“对不起宝宝，我忍不住了……”  
叶惺带着歉意，轻轻地亲吻着顾连森的侧脸。他还只进了一小半，就被那灼热的肠道夹得头皮发麻。他把顾连森捂在嘴上的手拉开，换成自己的手，才猛地一挺腰，全根没入。  
“唔唔！！！！！”  
顾连森疼得眼泪都差点流了出来，他屏着气，牙齿无意识地想咬紧眼前的手，却瞥见叶惺那只右手上的狰狞牙印，连忙松口，可体内的硬物却在此时缓缓地抽动了起来。  
“嗯啊……”  
唇舌间溢出的呻吟让身后的人霎时丧失了理智，那只大手不由分说地塞进了他的口中，坚挺进出的动作开始渐渐粗暴了起来。  
“呜呜……唔……”  
叶惺的性器很热，烫得顾连森的肠壁一阵阵抽动着，紧紧地绞着肆虐的肉柱，被坚硬的顶端层层破开的感觉太过清晰，顾连森才猛地回过神，摆头甩开嘴里作乱的手，问：  
“你……你没戴套？”  
“嗯。”  
叶惺低声应了一声，肉茎拔出去了一大截，对着他脆弱的腺体便是一阵碾压。  
“嗯，啊……你不，你不戴套……没关系吗？”  
“没事……从今以后，我只有你，也只要你。”  
在一起之后，他们做的次数不少，但或许是A国的性教育工作做得好，每次做的时候叶惺都会耐心地做足准备，从来就没有像今天这样不润滑还不戴套就干了进来。  
“可是……不干净……啊……”  
见顾连森竟然还在操心戴不戴套的事情，叶惺的脸一沉，伸手搂紧顾连森的腰，拉着人后退了一步，一起重重地坐在了板凳上。  
“啊啊啊……！”  
这猝不及防地一坐让肉刃毫无阻碍地劈开了肠道，进到了更深的地方，深得顾连森呼吸一窒，头皮发麻，肚子都仿佛被顶穿了。叶惺却不给他喘气的时间，双手抬着他的大腿将他轻轻抱起，又突然卸力，让他整个人急坠而下，再次被肉茎顶穿。  
“啊！！！”  
顾连森再次惊叫出声，又想起门外会有人经过，正想捂起嘴，叶惺却拉下他的头，热情地和他接吻。  
“嗯……嗯……”  
顾连森的喘息声不知何时起变了味。  
虽然同是疼痛，但与第一次不同，他的身体早已习惯了叶惺的粗大，不过是几日未曾亲近，疼痛很快就被熟悉的快感盖过，顾连森愉悦地颤抖着，配合叶惺挺身的动作，沉腰往下一坐。  
叶惺爽得哼了一声，皱着眉在他的臀上拍了一巴掌，喑哑道：“别动，等下腰又疼了。”  
顾连森不服气，更加肆无忌惮地扭动着腰，还不时夹紧身后的肌肉，夹得叶惺连连喘气。  
叶惺虽然朝思暮想让顾连森自己动，但决计不是现在这种情况下。他从未像今天这样不戴套就进入别人的身体，刚打完球赛的顾连森的体温很高，火热的肠壁像是要把他融化了，每次抽动时，光滑的嫩肉都会热情地挤压着他的性器，绞得叶惺每一秒都觉得要射了。偏偏顾连森还要乱动，叶惺忍得发梢都被汗浸湿了，咬咬牙，把性器抽了出来，将瘪嘴抗议的顾连森抱了起来，走到了更衣室角落的全身镜旁，才把人放下，让他扶着镜子旁边的铁柜，再次从他身后进入，然后开始了一阵狂风骤雨般地顶弄。  
“啊……哥……太快了……慢点！啊……太大了……”  
顾连森被顶得头昏眼花，口不择言地求着饶，结果屁股上又挨了叶惺恨恨的一巴掌，又被拧过头，强迫他看着镜子。  
“别骚，你看看你自己。”  
顾连森抬头，看见镜子里的自己张着口喘着气，满脸潮红，眼角还挂着不知道什么时候流下来的泪水。他连忙低下头，只见身上的黑色篮球服还好好的穿在身上，跟在赛场时好像没什么两样，身后的叶惺也穿戴整齐，上身是件休闲款的白色长袖衬衫，下身一条修身的牛仔裤，显得两条腿特别修长。如果此时有人进来，乍一看也只会觉得两人是站得比较近。可仔细一看，顾连森的裤裆高高顶起，湿了一大片，还染上了白浊的颜色，一边的裤脚比另一边要撩得高了一些，身后的高大青年怒胀的性器在白皙的腿间若隐若现。  
镜子里的自己身上没有露出一块不该露的地方，顾连森却觉得比全裸时还要羞耻。  
“不要……不要在这里……嗯……”  
“不要？你刚刚不是还要夹我？你再叫大声点，别怕，让人进来看见，他们也看不出来。”  
“不……看得出来的……”  
“你在球场上，在颁奖台上，我就想这样操你，你拿着球，拿着奖杯，场下几千人看着你，为你鼓掌，为你尖叫，可他们不知道，我就在你身后干着你，就像这样……”  
叶惺额上青筋暴起，一边发狠地顶弄着，一边一字一句地在他耳边描述。  
顾连森的脑海中不由自主地就浮现出了那个画面。他抱着奖杯，享受着属于他的掌声，而叶惺在身后抱紧了他，像是一个激动的队友，可是那粗大的肉柱却借着裤子的掩护顶了进来，爽得他头皮发麻，却不能发出声音，只能无助地看着为他喝彩的观众。顾连森羞得满脸通红，绝望地摇着头想摆脱那个画面，身后也夹得更紧了，引来了更加凶猛地操干。  
“啊……啊……叶惺……”  
顾连森身前身后都胀得快爆炸了，一阵阵让他疯狂的快感在他的脑中炸开，他无助地抓着叶惺环在他胸前的手。叶惺伸手撩开他的裤腿，把他被束缚已久的坚挺放了出来，淡粉色的性器被体液弄得一塌糊涂，还在无助地吐着水。  
“哥……我想射……”  
顾连森双眼湿漉漉的，与镜中凝视自己的叶惺对上了视线，惹得体内的巨物猛地一跳，身后人呼吸一窒，猛地握住他的性器粗暴地套弄，同时重重地顶进了最深处。  
“接好你的奖励。”  
“啊啊……！”  
顾连森高亢地叫出了声，硬到极点的性器顿时喷出了好几股精液，溅到了明亮的镜面上。同时，体内的巨物一下一下地跳动着，微凉的液体一股一股地灌进了他的身体深处，激得他还未软下的性器又流出了一小股精液。  
高潮过后，叶惺拔出了半软的性器，把他按在储物柜上温柔地亲吻着。  
顾连森热情地回应了一会，突然皱了皱眉，把叶惺推开。  
“怎么了？宝宝？”叶惺的声音还带着情欲后的沙哑。  
“要流出来了……”  
叶惺射得很深，量也很多，黏稠的液体慢慢滑过肠壁流出的感觉太过令人羞耻，顾连森恨恨地剜了叶惺一眼，却不知此时自己的眼睛通红还带着湿意，这毫无威慑力的一眼有多有人，直接把叶惺看硬了。  
顾连森一脸懵逼地再次被按回了铁柜上，然后被抬起了一条腿，刚刚出去不久的硬物抹开了流出来的精液，重重地顶了进去。  
“嗯……你……”  
“我帮你堵回去。”  
“叶惺……你混蛋……啊……”

结果，晚上的庆功会顾连森和叶惺毫无悬念地迟到了。一群智商不低的大学生们对顾连森有些红的眼眶视若无睹，热情地招呼他们坐下。  
叶惺扶着两腿发软的顾连森坐下，低头看着自家小卷毛脖子上遮都遮不住的大片吻痕，终于心满意足了。


End file.
